Akashi is Red, Kuroko is Blue: Both just need to say I love you
by Arford
Summary: AU: Teikou Academy is a prestigious senior high school, home to the 'Generation of Miracles' in the world of Japanese basketball. Akashi Seijuurou leads the team, but his stunning confidence falters in the presence of one phantom bluenette. Fem!Kuroko x Akashi (Dubbed Akkuro by me) and pretty fluffy.


**AN: I know the official name is Tetsuya. I decided to change it, based on the choice in Princess of Miracles by Starian NightZz though the plot is different. This story is running through my mind; I must write this. Just in case you didn't get the memo, this is AU with Akashi x Fem!Kuroko and can be considered OOC.**

She never left his gaze. She never left his mind. She never left.

His eyes trailed her lengthy hair, drinking in its pale blue beauty. Waves. It fell in waves. At least, once past her shoulders. From the crown to the base of her neck, her hair was straight. It continued that way until a little while down, it began to appear in gentle disarray; a soft unkemptness that made her seem all the most appealing. This cascade of day-sky always left him somewhat breathless. He longed to run his fingers through that hair. Her hair.

Sometimes, he caught sight of her rather rare smiles. She wasn't stoic by any means - it was just that she preferred to keep to herself. She did often laugh, an ode which he thought to be one of the loveliest sounds he had ever heard, but she was most certainly reserved. Not that he minded. Her lips were usually pressed together in a thin line, something most people mistook for impatience or annoyance. But that wasn't true. They didn't know her. Not like he did.

Her small grin made his heart jump whenever they were directed at him, but nobody knew about that. Except perhaps Satsuki, but she didn't count. The girl knew too much for her own good. Above those lips that he thought were ever so pink, a shade which he thought went incredibly well with her flawless skin, was a small but shapely nose, making her expressions even more adorable when she desired to show them.

Above all else, there was one physical aspect that he always longed to look at. It wasn't her… womanly assets that some people tended to stare at, even though he did admire them a great deal. While she wasn't as well-endowed as Momoi, she was more than enough for him, and despite all this, he was more attracted to her eyes, even when her petite frame seemed to be the reason for many other males' gossip (to his chagrin and anger).

Those eyes bore the same color as the sky itself when her mood was happy, but some days they seemed to grow heavy and fill with shadows, making them dark as the ocean. He wasn't so sure how many others noticed, but he filed this information away, admiring her irises as much as he could. Every time her pupils met his, he was so drawn in by them that he forgot who he was. She made him feel lost. And for the first time that he could remember, he was okay with not holding all the cards.

He just hoped that she didn't know what she did and could still do to him. While he would deny it, there was no way that his mental fortitude could resist her. He never could. He still couldn't. He doesn't think he ever would. To him, even the sight of her was mesmerizing; it was utterly intoxicating to the point that he needed to remember to breathe.

His eyes caught even the slightest of her motions, and he's always seen her. Even before Daiki did. It was from the first day of school, actually, when he saw her. He was confused. No one else seemed to pay any attention to her, and he couldn't reason why. It didn't make any sense to him. And initially, that was what drew him to her.

It was on the first day of school, when he had just entered Teikou Academy and had entered his homeroom and first class, seating himself at the back of the room to observe the others. And there she was. She was there on his left, sitting in the right-end of a two-desk bunch and in a corner of the classroom. No one apparently decided to sit next to her, so she had all the space she needed to place her books on the desk beside her.

He was surprised and was about to ask her about her situation when the bell rang and he realized he had to get a move on. A slight blush filled his face when he thought about it. He had completely ignored the welcoming lecture just to stare at a stranger. A girl who was more interested in opening a book to read, only to fall asleep when she was done with whatever passage she decided to devour.

It tugged at him without ceasing; never had he felt so unnerved. He was far too interested for his own good, but he just couldn't help it. She was so… breathtaking. It was as simple as that. She just made him lose all sense and didn't allow his eyes to shift anywhere else. It was from that moment on that Akashi Seijuurou was smitten with Kuroko Tamaki, even though he hadn't realized it at the time.

Akashi shook his head, clearing his thoughts to his current position. He was on the sidelines and supposed to be observing his players move. A cough interrupted him and he turned to Momoi Satsuki who only winked at him.

Teikou's basketball team manager only smirked at him and whispered, "You were staring at her again." His eyes widened slightly. Again? How many times had Satsuki caught him? Instead of panicking, he simply grunted. He shouldn't have been surprised.

The pinkette only smiled knowingly when Akashi had the faintest hints of a blush across his face. It wasn't often someone could call Akashi out on something, no matter how small. She closed her eyes and giggled to herself, after which she returned her attention to fully analyzing the team's movements. Unfortunately, she would only be able to press so much. She wondered when the redhead would do anything about his feelings though.

After all, once the other four began to interact with Tamaki, he was no longer the only one who bore any attachment towards her. Each of them had taken to her in some way or form.

Much to his annoyance, Daiki had taken the role of being her 'partner'. He felt so wounded by it even though he knew he could never fill that role. That was not his position. Aomine was the vanguard, the untamed ravager who tore apart enemy lines while he was the one who sat back and calculated every move, being the tactician of the group. She needed someone who was capable of being flashy and aggressive, and the perfect fit just so happened to be Daiki. But still, no matter how many times he reasoned with himself, a flash of jealousy tore at him whenever he looked at the two in synchronization.

She smiled a lot when playing basketball which meant that she smiled most with Aomine. It hurt to see it, but he wouldn't say a thing. Why should he? It's not like the two do anything wrong. Akashi's eyes narrowed when Aomine happened to be grinning and ruffling her hair. His lips thinned. "Daiki," he snapped, getting the boy's attention. "Go do some laps or some dribbling drills. You're a bit off today."

The blue-haired boy looked confused. "Eh? Really?" He looked towards Tamaki who only shrugged in response. Teikou's ace sighed. "Can't let myself get rusty!" He stuck his tongue out and headed off to practice, leaving Tamaki standing alone.

"Tamaki, go talk to Momoi about what you might need to fix," the captain ordered, before turning his focus to the rest of the starting squad. He barely managed to catch it, but he saw a slight smirk flicker across Momoi's face as well as a curious look on Shintarou's.

Shintarou was the sharpest member of the 'Generation of Miracles' aside from himself and Momoi (of course he included her; without her, the team would be without one of its greatest analytical assets!). The sharpshooter glanced at Akashi's face and his pupils turned to Kuroko then back to the redhead's. Despite Akashi refraining from showing any outward signs of acknowledging Midorima's claim, it was apparent that the spectacled-boy believed strongly in his notion, which would more than likely be as accurate as his three-pointers, concerning his captain and a certain bluenette.

It only took a few moments later for Shintarou to stop and continue practicing his throws. Akashi let out a small sigh of relief, brief enough for no one else to catch it. Shintarou wasn't as involved with Kuroko like Daiki was, given his position and personality, but he was still rather fond of her. They both chatted about their reads and discussed in-depth their favorite stories and characters. And frustratingly enough, the two took to each other very easily when it came to literature. The only saving grace Seijuurou could find was that they had little else in common besides collecting small trinkets, books, and basketball.

Speaking of the sport, a ball went flying past his head. Akashi glared at the direction it came from.

"Sorry, sorry!" a laughing blonde nervously jogged past. Kise Ryouta. A rather new addition to the team, replacing a rather heinous member. Unlike his senpai, the blonde was jolly and easy-going at about practically anything. He did, however, know when to kick things up a notch - just like the rest of them, the boy hated to lose. Even when practicing with his teammates, the boy had a rather tenacious approach to each match, perhaps even more so than Daiki, which was a scary thought in on its own.

There were somethings that did bother Teikou's captain when it came to the blonde. It was the girls. Correction. The beasts. Also known as (rabid) fangirls. Even Akashi Seijuurou knew when to tremble in fear, even if only mentally. They always tried to walk in on basketball practice simply because they found the members generally attractive, but most of them came for Kise since he also worked as a part-time model. Luckily, he was able to contact the school staff about that and put an end to the misery.

Additionally, he was glad that Tamaki wasn't one to mooch off of other's accomplishments, not counting her style of play. She didn't act girly or all faint-hearted when with them, especially not Kise. Both Ryouta and Akashi found that trait rather likeable, and the former took to trying to hang around the team's Phantom as much as he could. He too made Akashi jealous. Sometimes, life wasn't fair - this was one of those cases. Seijuurou generally had no problems being short, but Atsushi, Daiki, and Kise all could pat Tamaki's head with ease and ruffle her hair casually! Even Shintarou could, if he ever wanted to.

He didn't know how to handle the blonde; he was initially worried that Kuroko would fall for their teammate's charms regardless, but to his great relief, Tamaki often ignored the blonde's advances and was a funny sight in itself, even if Akashi was riddled with jealousy all the time - just looking at the two's interactions would make anyone smirk or giggle.

"Murasakibaracchi~ C'mon, let's go one more time~!" Kise pouted as he dribbled back past Akashi, heading furiously down to pass Teikou's Kyoujin. Murasakibara tore at Kise once more, knocking the ball out of Kise's hands. However, before the Obelisk of the Court could make another move, Kise recovered and grabbed his basketball, spinning quickly away from Atsushi. He cut all the way down up to the right-hand side of the rim, preparing for a lay-up, only to find Murasakibara's hands clutching the ball as he let go.

"Hm, Ryou-chan. Thought you could get away with that?" Despite his grudge against relaying effort, Murasakibara Atsushi would too forever hate to lose. His pride as a genius and his genuine, childlike stubbornness refused to allow a loss. The fearsome giant appeared to be making a move before he stopped and turned to Akashi. "Ne, ne, Akachin, is it snack time?"

Akashi tried not to let his eyebrows twitch. He sighed. "Very well. Atsushi, Ryouta, take a break." A loud whoop was heard from Kise and he sat down to gulp his water. The crunching of Murasakibara's chips and candies made Seijuurou glance at the boy.

The figure this child-giant posed was insanely threatening. By intimidation alone, Murasakibara scared off much of the competition Teikou had faced. Even more than that, he had utterly crushed them with his physical capabilities. By allowing almost no one to score at all, Atsushi literally became a devil giant before their opponents. It was fearful, Akashi had to admit. Even the members of the Generation of Miracles had issues getting past Atsushi. And when he got serious, it took a whole lot of work to even attempt it.

However, to everything there must be an exception. For all that Murasakibara could do, he was pretty much clueless against Tamaki. Tamaki was the only person to ever slip through his defense so seamlessly. While at first it had led to Atsushi sulking and getting upset, he too grew very warm to Kuroko's rather cold presence.

Both of them enjoyed candy often, though for obvious reasons Tamaki ate far less than Atsushi. She would bring new flavors for the voracious eater to munch on, and in return, Atsushi would help Kuroko with reaching for things. It sounded like an odd match-up, but Kuroko was at least capable of giggling and small exchanging grins with the taller male. It was rather disconcerting, now that Akashi had thought about it.

How could all of his members be so attached to Tamaki as well as he was? Most people would tell you Akashi Seijuurou lacked nothing in the department of confidence. They knew that whatever he wanted, he would obtain, if he didn't already. He knew nothing short of victory. Except, nobody knew about his innate shyness and insecurity when it came to Kuroko.

It wasn't the fact that he had little experience with the opposite gender. No, it wasn't that, he assured himself. It was purely because of Tamaki. Who was this girl? She made his heart jump and do all sorts of things it shouldn't; she made his stomach twist and turn with just her voice and her face. Sometimes it was maddening. Sometimes it was ecstasy. And other times it was a bit of both, or a lot. His brain was hurting and Akashi began to rub his forehead, a rare sign of something bothering him.

He felt a light jab in his right side and almost choked on his breath. There she was. Kuroko was poking him. He panicked internally and hoped to all the seven hells and heaven he was not blushing.

"Akashi-kun," her voice was soft, but it was angelic. He was sure of that at least, if he wasn't sane enough to comprehend anything else. "Is something the matter?" The young girl tilted her head sideways in a manner that drove his poor, teenaged emotional fluctuations rampant.

The redhead was stuck between blushing, stuttering, wanting to reach out and touch her face, hugging her, and several other options. So he did was he thought he should. He slightly gulped and faced the girl, closing his eyes and smiling. "Ah, not really, Tamaki." Unluckily for him, had his eyes been open, Akashi Seijuurou would most definitely have noticed the faint tint of pink with a smidge of red cross the blue-haired girl's face.

"Ano… Akashi-kun, are you sure?" she repeated. It seemed that Kuroko was somewhat adamant today, and it made Akashi feel rather blissful.

He opened his eyes to look at her for reaffirmation and gave her one of his own rare smiles. "Yes, I'm sure." Oh no! Silence was beginning to settle; he didn't want to be awkward. It was slightly, but he hesitated. "Is there… is there something you need?" He tried to come off as confused, but his hesitance only appeared as shyness to Tamaki, the very thing he had attempted to hide.

A soft giggle caused his emotional defenses to drop a bit, and pink flooded his cheeks. "Not really, no." Her eyes looked into his; she returned his smile with hers before her gaze turned downwards, causing Seijuurou to panic again. He really needed to learn what to say to her.

A whistle blew and all the members of Teikou's basketball team seemingly dismissed themselves, and the duo stood off to the side of the gymnasium. When Kuroko made to go off, he did something he hadn't done before. He grabbed her wrist, causing her eyes to widen as she fell back into his embrace.

"Aah… Ah…" he stuttered. He couldn't stop anything this time. His face was heating up like a volcano! He had only meant to stop her from leaving, not to hug her. What was wrong with him? Hastily, he let go of her, blushing madly. This may have been the only time in his life where his confidence failed him, and unfortunately (or so he thought) it had to be at a time like this. "Sorry, Tamaki. I had… only m-meant to stop you from going. Y-you know, to talk…"

Kuroko, while oblivious, wasn't entirely dull. Her face pinked once more and she muttered shyly, "You don't have to be sorry." Now it was her turn to hesitate. The bluenette braced herself and looked into the redhead's eyes again. "I… don't mind it when it's you."

That froze Akashi's entire system as he slid down to the ground. Tamaki giggled again, sat down next to him, and poked him. Did she break his brain?

It took him a moment to recover, but Seijuurou couldn't face her. "Do you… do you mean that?" His heart was racing, his mind jumping to possibilities and conclusions at mach speeds. He didn't want to get his hopes up though. This could be some sort of prank, though that chance was unlikely.

A silence settled down, pausing his world as well as hers.

Luckily for him, Kuroko broke it as she decided to become bolder and snuggled up to him on his lap. It was like she asked him, "Does this answer your question?" And suddenly, the things he had to do didn't seem so foreign and difficult anymore. He just knew.

She didn't say a word, and neither did he. His arms wrapped around her as she rested the back of her head on him, letting him immerse himself in her scent. He kissed the crown of her head and embraced her fully. Both of them relaxed and just allowed themselves to rest in the presence of the other. This was the first time the two had expressed any real interest in each other, but they just knew.

Everything felt right, and all was well.

They didn't need words. They didn't need experience. They just needed each other. Their actions spoke for them, conveying a message that the other understood.

"_I love you_."


End file.
